1. Field of the Invention
The subject of present invention is a device for realizing removable shelves, which allows quick and at the same time easy positioning, as well as simple adjustment of the height of the boards of the shelving units. The system is comprised of at least two vertical “runners” formed by respective “racks” located inside profiled strips, preferably of aluminium, which can be defined as vertical “struts”. Inside the profiled strips and vertical “struts” run moreover the ends of the shelves which can be defined as “brackets” which are equipped with sliding blocks for “catch[es]” and toothed guide wheels for in the vertical movement which properly guide the shelves vertically and constantly maintain them in the horizontal position. Furthermore, once the shelves are positioned, they will be easily fastened by means of the simple action of common screws inside the vertical run grooves in the “struts”, the screws being screwed into threaded holes made in the ends or “brackets” of the shelves and proximal to the aforementioned vertical grooves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertical shelves are commonly known which are applied to the most varied solutions of interior decorating, commercial applications such as exhibitions, shops, etc., and also applied to electrical household appliances etc. These types of conventional shelves are constituted, for example, of slotted vertical struts into which some type of “arms” are hooked in the known and relatively easy manner which will support the brackets of the shelves. Other solutions consist of shelves that are fastened by various systems of hooking and fastening screws, bolts, etc.
All systems, such as the aforementioned and those noted and not listed for the sake of brevity do meet the requirement of obtaining shelf brackets for shelving units. However, they have at the same time significant limitations as to their utility in so far as, once the height of the bracket of the shelf of the unit has been fixed it can no longer be changed without complex and laborious operations involving disassembly and assembly of supports, hooking systems, being part of the fastening system of the bracket of the shelf of the unit.
From the preceding, it can be gathered not only how difficult it is to adjust the height of the brackets once the have been fastened, but also the functional difficulty of the fastening system and of positioning the boards of the shelving unit. In conclusion, the boards of a shelving unit can certainly be connected to the supporting structure, but once they are fixed, they can be removed only by long and tedious operations which involve considerable loss of time and which, for instance in commercial exhibitions, make it impossible to display the merchandise quickly, thus resulting in economic losses. It is not necessary to dwell any further on the description of the functional and structural limitations of the conventional shelving units and their vertical adjustments, but to state only that the conventional systems, while they are certainly mechanically solid, make it very difficult to vary the height of their brackets once they have been fastened, and such difficult handling involves a considerable amount of effort and time if it is desired to vary the height of the shelving boards, and, as such, labor costs will not be negligible.